Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150410215907/@comment-25065826-20150412091451
I awaken in my tree again. Last night, I climbed into my tree and curled up, awake for hours. I went down for a packet of crisps, and then started thinking about how my life has changed since the colour of my eyes changed. Apparently, a lot. I must have eventually went off to sleep, but now I'm awake, I need to move. I slip down from my tangle of branches, to find Emma hobbling over to her crutches on the ground. We pack our supplies, and walk through town in a completely different outfit to yesterdays. Now I realise why my sister shoved all that make-up on when we fled home. Make-up... Well, it makes-up your face into something completely different. And can come off as and when you want. Pretty good camouflage. We walk through town, because strangely enough the hot, bare roads going in the other direction are horrible. It's a risk, but we're still more likely to make it out of here alive, or at least not in Cloner's hands. He always talked about Pluto as a bigger figure, like he was scared of him, but I've never seen him, at least I don't think. He puts his name on all of these disasters that he makes people do, but stays undercover himself. Walking through the town, there's a crowd of people bustling along a stretch of road. I never knew so many people lived here. Curiosity sends me over to the large group, and I see what it is - A market. Black market...? I walk along the outskirts with Emma, I can't help but look at what's being sold. It's not good. But then, we come across a stall which is amazingly clean, relatively empty, and sells... Weapons. We need some. But being found with them makes the matter a lot worse. If I don't have them, though, we're more likely to get caught in the first place, and I've been through something probably worse than someone can offer if I possess weapons. I have a look for knives. I'm sick. But I find a few throwing knives, and a lethal kukri. I don't have any money, though... But other people do. I stand back for a moment, and knowing how much I need, set to pickpocketing. I walk behind one woman, and as she pulls money out of her purse and puts it back in her bag, get my hand above her bag and snatch the purse. People see me doing so, so I just run off before the woman can see me. I count the money, and after getting a few notes from one man, I have enough. I pay the man at the stall for 5 knives and the kukri, and he asks if I know how to use them. I say that I do, and he pulls a saddened face. A 14 year old who can use throwing knives against other people? I re-join with Emma, who's got herself a pistol from somewhere else and apparently has pick-pocketing skills of her own. And then, we set off. With an empty street after about 10 minutes, we stop and sit. We hear a few engines stop and start, but no people.... We go through our supplies, and we're a sandwich short. Seems like we're not the only pickpockets. And then, groups of armed people come around the corner and point their guns at me and Emma. We slowly stand, I put the back pack on, and we backpedal away. I look behind me, and see that we're surrounded. Can't run, but we wouldn't have anyway, with Emma on crutches. So it's time to use my powers. I invert gravity, but these guys seem to know what my power is, or at least that I'm a mutant. They grab onto the ground, and rocks that are nearby, so I have to increase my power. They fly upwards, and I suspend gravity in this area, so the people I can see in front of me are floating not-so-elegantly. But there are people behind me. And I completely forgot about them. I whip around, and kick on guy in the face, sending him sprawled on the floor. Emma absorbs some people's energy, and their unconscious bodies slump to the ground. All I can see is people floating or falling. But I can't see out of my right eye. I hear him before I can turn around, and his fist finds the side of my head. I haven't even seen him, I can only assume he's male, and I topple over, trying to use my power. His hand darts to my throat, and I grunt as he knocks me breathless. The people I had levitating fall to the ground, and stumble to their own cars. A needle comes out of his waistband and shoves itself into the side of my neck, a cool liquid pooling under my skin and in my blood. I turn my head and briefly see Emma sitting, leaning against a wall with two people over her. One topples over almost as I see them, so the other punches Emma's forehead and now it's her unconscious. I turn back, looking straight upwards, and try moving my hand. Nothing. It must be a paralysing something-or-another, what they injected me with. I'm lifted and taken to a car, put in the back seat and Emma follows me in. My eyelids feel heavy, but I fight to stay awake. There's a man in the front seat, and he locks eyes with me and starts talking. "Niamh, isn't it?" He says. I don't answer, but only partly because I'm paralysed. He carries on. "We're from an organisation called Quantum. We've heard quite a lot about you." The engine starts, and the man keeps talking as he drives. "Quantum fights for equality and peace, and we are trying to incorporate mutants into everyone else's every-day. However, as you'll know, some mutant groups have very different mind-sets, more aggressive ones. They are turning against humanity in an attempt to gain world power. The biggest of these groups is led by a mutant, calling himself 'Pluto'". I know all this. I do, somewhere in my sleepy brain, I do know this. Why am I sleepy...? "You were causing quite the stir recently, Niamh," he says. "So we've come to recruit you for our cause." I laugh in my head, and the driver turns left. Suddenly, we're on a long road, driving with only two other cars coming from the other direction. "Wait, what the hell are they doing?" The driver says. He presses on the middle of his steering wheel and a hoot blasts from the car. "They're on the wrong side of the road!" I look, and see one 4x4 behind a smaller car. Something about this... "Shit, they're not..." The driver says. As the smaller car nears us, the larger one hangs back. And the smaller car suddenly turns, driving straight into the side of the car I'm in. Suddenly, I'm not so sleepy anymore. The driver cries out and goes silent, his head bouncing up from the dashboard as the airbag inflates. The bag comes away bloody, and the mans head I now realise has an indent in the front of it. He's dead. The passenger isn't moving, but he does have the front end of a car and parts of his door impaling him, so he has an excuse. The engine begins smoking and I notice two car alarms going off. Out of the small car, a male figure stands and walks towards my door, which is apparently unharmed. He rips it off, and flickers in the air, disappearing. Out of the big car, a man jogs over. He's the same as the disappearing one, but doesn't vanish. My eyelids give in, closing, but no before I can see the confusing person. He lifts me up and drags me to the 4x4. Is Emma alright? More importantly, what the hell just happened? I'm pushed into a seat, and the man finally speaks. "Well, guess who it is", Cloner says. And I give in to sleep.